warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Spinnenfuß Datei:Webfoot.schüler.breeze.pngDatei:Webfoot.krieger.breeze.png- 11:59, 2. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Heey, neues CA :)) Cool! Ich habe allerdings ein paar Kritikpunkte: Als Erstes gefällt mir das Augenshading nicht so, weil der Kontrast zwischen dem hellgelb unten und dem dunkelrot oben mir zu krass ist, du solltest die Farben des Augenshadings nicht ganz so viel dunkler (und in einem anderen Ton) wählen :) Vielleicht kannst du dich ja ein bisschen an den bernsteinfarbenen Augen der anderen CAs hier auf der Disk-Seite orientieren :D Ansonsten finde ich, dass die kahle Stelle an seiner Schulter mir zu sehr wie eine Narbe aussieht (das ist allerdings eine persönliche Präferenz, da kahle Stelle nicht ausschließt, dass es eine Narbe ist xD Aber ich wollte es mal gesagt haben ;)) Ansonsten finde ich auch hier, dass der Kontrast den du für die Narbenfarben gewählt hast zu krass ist.. hier könntest du meiner Meinung nach die Farbe der Umrandung etwas aufhellen und auch den Übergang zwischen den beiden Farben noch etwas verwischen :) Sonst fällt mir noch ins Auge, dass die Stirnstreifen des Schülers gar nicht - oder wesentlich schwächer - hell umrandet sind als die des Kriegers xD Und leider ist das Shading etwas unregelmäßig (und meiner Meinung nach auch etwas stark, aber das musst du nicht unbedingt ändern) Explizit meine ich: beim Krieger: Die untere Hälfte des - Usersicht - rechten Vorderbeines ist schwächer geshadet als der obere Teil, das Shading des linken Hinterbeines ist oben und unten jeweils sehr breit, wodurch als sich fast bis zu linken Seite des Beines zieht, obwohl es - wie in der Mitte - ganz normal hell sein sollte :) beim Schüler: Die sichtbare Hinterpfote und das die linke Vorderpfote könnten an der unteren Seite noch etwas Shading vertragen, der hintere Oberschenkel ist rundherum zu stark geshadet, ebenso wie das sichtbare Dreieck des linken Hinterbeines... So ich denke das wars.. :) Ich hoffe ich habe dich jetzt hiermit nicht abgeschreckt, sondern ein bisschen deinen Ehrgeiz geweckt um dich zu verbessern. Allgemein kann ich hier nur sagen, das ist schon mal ein gutes CA, ich habe schon Schlimmere gesehen und würde mich freuen zu sehen, wenn du das CA für Spinnenfuß fertig bekommen würdest ;) LG 15:25, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Ich habe die kahle Stelle jetzt mal etwas breiter gemacht und verwischt, so dass es nicht mehr wie eine Narbe aussieht :3 '' 17:02, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Die Schnauze und der Bauch des Kriegers sind um einiges dunkler als die des Schülers, dass sollte noch angeglichen werden. 12:18, 6. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Das ist schon viel besser :)) hab nur noch zwei Sachen XD 1. ist das Shading am - Usersicht - rechten Vorderbeines des Kriegers ein wenig hart, da solltest du noch mal etwas drüberwischen und 2. so im Nachhinein köntte das Shading der Ohrmuscheln bei beiden noch einen Ticken dunkler sein :) Ansonsten wie gesagt super ^-^ 16:31, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert :3 14:11, 11. Okt. 2016 (UTC)' Okay diesmal ist es wirklich eine Kleinigkeit xD Und zawr bin ich zwar nicht ganz sicher wie es vorher aussah, aber mir fällt gerade auf, dass das helle an der Schnauze des Kriegers bis über die Nase geht, beim Schüler jedoch nicht :) Wenn du das noch aneinander angleichst bin ich zufrieden :D 16:22, 27. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert''' ~ 17:57, 2. Nov. 2016 (UTC) @Mew: Da hat einer seine Sig vergessen :DD 18:06, 7. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Die kahle Stelle finde ich sieht noch etwas zu perfekt rund aus und eher wie eine Blase, weil die Haut am Rand dunkler ist und in der Mitte heller. Edit: Es wäre außerdem gut, wenn du den helleren Bauch etwas weniger auffällig machen könntest, da er ja nicht spezifisch mit hellerem Bauch beschrieben wird. 18:04, 13. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Ich finde ihn ja super duper hübsch:3 Ich stimme Tau erstmal zu und habe noch zwei Kleinigkeiten anzumerken: Also bei der Kriegerversion scheint mir das Shading am (ganz sichtbaren) Hinterbein und am Schweif noch ein wenig dolle und bei der Schülerversion wirken die hellen Akzente auf der Stirn noch etwas schwächer als beim Krieger:) - 02:57, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Lichtbart - Anführerin Datei:Lichtbart.anführer.breeze.png- :3 17:37, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Find ich schon super :)) Einzige Kritik ist das Shading des - Usersicht - linken Hinterbeines, welches mir noch etwas hart ist, was vor allem auffällt weil es ja komplett weiß ist, da ist das mit dem Shading immer so eine Sache xD 16:04, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert ~' 14:13, 11. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Gefällt mir :) 16:20, 27. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Beim Shading sind noch ein paar harte Streifen. Ich weiß nicht ob du einen 2. Shadinglayer oder so drüber gelegt hast und der nicht recht verwischt ist? Diese Streifen sind beim Hinterkopf, an den Vorderpfoten, am Schweif, am Bauch ist ein kräftiger und ein Stück über dem Knöchel vom Hinterbein. 17:52, 7. Nov. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' :3 15:38, 12. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Jetzt ist es hübsch! 16:10, 12. Nov. 2016 (UTC) 18:08, 13. Nov. 2016 (UTC) *thumbs up* - 02:58, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Bob Datei:Bob.png - Der Erstversuch ein Hauskätzchen zu zeichnen. 13:03, 6. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Bobby :D Naja hier dasselbe mit den Ballen :) 16:02, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' Ich hoffe das war richtig so :D 16:53, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Kann sein, dass ich mich irre. Aber irgendwie ist mir das Shading am Körper im Vergleich zum Kopf zu hart oder aber zu dunkel. Wäre toll, wenn dus etwas versuchst weicher zu machen. - 17:31, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 16:53, 9. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 15:01, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Du hast seinen gelben Bauarbeiterhelm und den Blauman sowie das karierte Hemd vergessen. :') Das Shading am Schweif und unter dem Halsband könnte noch etwas verteilter/verwischter/weicher sein ^^ Edit: Auch hier könntest du beim Oberschenkelansatz das Shading nen ticken stärker machen und bei der Marke fehlt irgendwie noch ein Highlight 15:17, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 13:59, 14. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 16:19, 27. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ...weil ich mir nicht so ganz sicher bin ob ich das Shading insgesamt jetzt nicht vielleicht ein klitzekleines bisschen zu schwach finde xD 18:09, 13. Nov. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' Habs ein klitzekleines bisschen stärker gemacht :3 18:33, 14. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Das Körpershading gefällt mir richtig gut! c: Könntest du am Halsband nur evtl. das Shading etwas reduzieren bzw. Kontur verleihen (also so die Kanten dunkler und die höchste Stelle etwas heller, da Halsbänder ja meist so'n bisschen abgerundet sind:)) Nur weil es jetzt ziemlich rundum braun wirkt:D *'Geändert' 11:37, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) 11:45, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Karotte Datei:Karotte-O.pngDatei:Karotte.png - Karotte, einmal in orange und alternativ in hellrot und gleich noch mit den falschen grünen Augen. 13:03, 6. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Oh Gott, wie ich hellrot hasse >.< ich denke allerdings, dass das farblich schon einigermaßen passt :) Aber ich frage mich gerade: Sollen wir jetzt nicht eigentlich die englische Version als Normal-Version nehmen? Müsste dann nicht die orangene Version die gelben - richtigen - Augen haben und die hellrote die grünen..? Außerdem könntest du den Ballen noch etwas Kontur verpassen, damit sie eine gewisse Tiefe bekommen, so wie ich das sehe hast du nur das normale Shading des Beines verwendet :) 16:01, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' Du hattest recht was die Versionen angeht :D Habe sie jetzt getauscht. 16:55, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Siehe Bob. - 17:31, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 16:53, 9. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Okay das mit den Ballen ist nicht so richtig, wie ich eigentlich dachte, ist aber ok 15:00, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Ich finde die beiden nen Tick ZU grell ^^ Zudem könntest du hier auch wie bei Bob (der Baumeister) das Shading unterm Halsband/beim Bauch entlang mehr zerstreueh. Die Oberschenkel der Hinterbeine könnten zudem auch da, wo sie auf den Torso treffen etwas stärker Schattiert sein uuund das Shading bei den Halsmarken könnte noch stärker ^^ 15:20, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 13:59, 14. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 16:18, 27. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 18:11, 13. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Also hier habe ich eigentlich denselben Kritikpunkt wie oben bei Bob, allerdings wirkt das Halsband nicht gaaanz so großflächig schattiert, da du eine hellere Grundfarbe gewählt hast, weshalb es nicht so auffällt und es mir auch so recht wäre:P - 03:13, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 11:37, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) 11:45, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Woody Datei:Woody-E.png - Der erste Einzelläuferversucht. Es sieht irgendwie noch komisch aus ._. 13:03, 6. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Also das Einzige was mir an ihm nicht gefällt ist, dass das Shading noch etwas stark ist und eventuell auch noch ein klein wenig weicher sein könnte :) Ansonsten super xD Mein erster Einzelläuferversuch war schlimmer :'D 15:57, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' Ich hasse das immer weil man da erstmal ganz neues Shading machen muss. Man hat noch keine Vorlage^^ 16:56, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Weiß gerade garnicht, was ich dagegen sagen soll. Sieht gut aus :D. - 16:31, 9. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 14:59, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Ich find das Shading noch ein wenig ungleichmäßg - Am Kopf und der Brust ist es sehr stark, am Torso und den Beinen etwas heller und am Schweif wieder stärker. Beim Kopf und Schweif könntest du das Shading zudem noch etwas mehr verteilen. Das letzt was mir noch aufgefallen ist, sind die Zotteln, weil auf seinem Rücken irgendwie so absolut gar nichts absteht ^^ 15:23, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 14:00, 14. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 16:17, 27. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 17:49, 14. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Like it! hehe:) - 03:14, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Mistfeather Datei:Mistfeather-W.pngDatei:Mistfeather-E.png - War mir nicht sicher ob beide Zotteln brauchen oder nur der Einzelläufer. 13:03, 6. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Also bei denem Fellproblem kann ich dir natürlich nicht helfen, aber als Erstes fällt mir mal auf, dass du die Kriegerinnen-Vorlage verwendet hast :D Ich denke da stimmt was nicht, es sei denn er hat sich nach seinem Kriegerdasein auch noch für eine Geschlechts-OP entschieden ;) Naja ansonsten finde ich das Augenshading des Einzelläufers zu kontrastreich (jaa ich weiß, ich wieder :'D) Ich sehe natürlich, dass es beim Krieger ebenso dunkel ist, aber da fällt es nicht so auf, also würde ich mich damit zufrieden geben, aber das des Einzelläufers ist mir etwas zu dunkel :) Außerdem ist das Shading des Einzelläufers - vor allem am Bauch und Brust/Hals - zu hartkantig und vielleicht insgesamt auch etwas dunkler als das des Kriegers... Und wenn ich das richtig sehe ist das - Usersicht - linke Hinterbein an der falschen Seite geshadet :) soo... i guess that's it :D 15:54, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' Da hab ich die falsche Vorlage erwischt :'D 16:57, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Das Shading ist noch zu ungleichmäßig verteilt. Darunter der sollte das Schweifende vom Einzzelläufer nicht so dunkel sein. Würde sagen, du machst das Shading am Kinn auch etwas heller so wie es am Schweifansatz ist. Der Krieger das Shading gefällt mir hier auch nicht wirklich. Könnte auch ein Tick heller sein. - 18:00, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 16:53, 9. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Es ist ein Junge :DD 14:58, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Das selbe Problem mit den Zotteln wie bei Woody. Außerdem könnte das Shading beim Krieger ein klitzekleines bisschen stärker sein und beim Einzelläufer find ichs immer noch ein wenig ungleichmäßg (rechts dunkel, links hell) zudem könntest dus stellenweise (zb beim Bauch, rechter Oberschenkel vom Hinterbein, Kopf) ein wenig mehr verwischen ^^ 15:26, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 14:00, 14. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Also ich finde den Einzelläufer jetzt etwas zu schwach geshadet.. wenn ich mir die beiden jetzt so ansehen könntest du das Shading insgesamt vielleicht auch nochmal etwas versätken.. ist aber kein Muss xD 16:16, 27. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' Hoffe es war nicht zu viel verstärkt^^ 16:58, 28. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Passt^^ 18:04, 7. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hm jetzt ist der Einzelläufer irgendwie schwächer schattiert als der Krieger ^^ 17:51, 14. Nov. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 18:34, 14. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Like this one as well:P - 03:15, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) 11:47, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Swampkit Datei:Swampkit.byTopas.png Weil ich ein bisschen Mitleid hatte mit den wenigen CAs wollte ich auch eins beisteuern :) Bewerten werd ich aber erst morgen oder so :D 17:25, 7. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Uh ein Swampkit :D Ich Liebe ja immer noch diese art wie du es wie Fell aussehen lässt. Zur Kritik, mir ist das Shading generell noch zu schwach und könnte kräftiger sein^^ 17:30, 7. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Ich möchte nur anmerken, dass ich das Augenshading noch zu schwach finde ^^ 15:54, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Sieht toll aus, aber irgendwie zu wenig sichtbares Shading am Körper und Kinn. - 17:31, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 14:45, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 15:27, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 16:59, 28. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Könntest du die eine Ohrmuschel noch ein wenig stärker shaden und das Shading an der Schweifspitze ein wenig abschwächen? Sonst find ich ihn echt gelungen und sorry, dass ich mit meiner ersten Bewertung seit Monaten an deine CAs wieder the good ol' stuff rauskramen mussxD :P- 03:22, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Lynxkit Datei:Lynxkit.byTopas.png hellrot... grr -.- Aber die Beschreibung war so toll :3 Ich musste ihn machen :P 14:51, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Die Augen könnten noch ein wenig stärkeres Shading vertragen :DD 15:37, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Könntest du die Flecken noch ein bisschen bisschen größer machen? Es sieht mir noch zu sehr nach kleinen Tupfen oder gar Sprenkelchen aus. 16:29, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Also Sprenkelchen find ich doch etwas übertrieben... 16:10, 27. Okt. 2016 (UTC) - 09:39, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hier könnte das Shading jetz noch bisschen kräftiger, dann is es okay :D 17:57, 7. Nov. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 18:02, 7. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Wünderbar :3 13:33, 14. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Wunderbarer heller Rotton den du da gewählt hast :33 17:55, 14. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Same as above :( :'D Sonst sehr hübsch! - 03:23, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Storkkit Datei:Storkkit.byTopas.png Lil tortie :3 14:51, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Interessante Farben :D 15:33, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Ich kann mit der hellen Farbe nicht ganz was anfangen, dass sieht aus wie weiß mit gelbem Shading. Könntest du da vielleicht eine etwas klarere Farbe nehmen? Also entweder weißer, oder mehr ins gelb/orange? Muss nicht sein aber mir sieht das noch so nach "weiß das von der Abendsonne angestrahlt wird" aus und man erkennt nich richtig was es dann nun für eine Farbe darstellen soll ^^; 16:31, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Eigentlich soll das cremefarben sein xD 16:09, 27. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Bei Storkkit denkt man eigentlich nicht an eine Cremefarbene-rot-braune Katze sonder an eine klassische schwarz-rot-weiße, wie bei einem Storch. Warum sollte sie sonst so heißen? Natürlich sind schwarz-rot-weiße gewöhnlich. Bei der nächsten Tortie kannst gerne mal andere Kombifarben wie grau-hellrot versuchen. Aber ich habe noch nie ein Cremefarben gesehen, wenn das auch noch weiß sein sollte. - 09:39, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Also zuerst einmal finde ich einen kleinen Ticken unfair, dass du deine Bewertung abänderst ohne die alte stehen zu lassen und nur durchzustreichen.. ich dachte eigentlich das wäre so üblich.. schade. Und dann finde ich könntest du deine Kritik bitte ein bisschen klarer formulieren? Du redest finde ich ein wenig um den heißen Brei herum als dich einfach "auszukotzen" was genau du verbessert haben möchtest. Ich habe jetzt nur die Grundfarbe geändert.. Ich bin nicht sicher ob das mit dem "schwarz-weiß-rot" auch eine Kritik auf Dagegen-Ebene war.. 05:24, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :Also das nächste Mal streiche ich meine Bewertung durch. Ich muss zugeben ich bin auch nicht perfekt, obwohl ich hier Admin bin. Ich habe nicht um den heißen Brei herum geredet und dir gesagt, dass die Farben zu ändern sind. Eine Tortie, die cremefarben ist noch dazu rot und braun habe ich noch nie gesehen, weil es genetisch nicht hinhaut und das keine Tortie ist. Nämlich sind Cremefarben und rot Abwandlungen der Roten Fellfarbe. Ich nehme an du wolltest nur auf creme-braun als Grundton (schwarz-rot) gehen und dabei das Weiß vernachlässigen, und die roten Flecken mit der cremefarbe zu erklären? Für die meisten Leser sind die Grundfarben einer klassischen Tortie oder Calico sind zuerst schwarz-rot, dann weiß. Dass du die Grundfarbe in weiß geändert hast ist schon mal gut. Es wäre nett, wenn du die braunen Flecken in Schwarze umwandelst und ich bin zufrieden. Weil es dann nämlich auch dem Namen "Storkkit"/"Storchenjunges" aussehensweise entspricht (Störche sind nun mal schwarz-weiß-rot oder auch nur schwarz-rot und warum sollten die Clankatzen noch nie Störche gesehen haben - wenn es auch Katzen wie Robinwing mit der roten Brust gibt?). Da denkt der Leser doch an eine schwarz-rot-weiße Katze und nicht an eine sehr Seltene Variante wie eine creme(rot)-braune. Ja ich weiß, es gibt auch Katzen die nichts mit ihrem Aussehen zu tun haben. Auch wenn es vielleicht langweilig zu zeichnen ist dies die normalste Variante. Wenn du dagegen etwas einzuwenden hast, kannst du es hier natürlich gerne schreiben. Ich hoffe du hast meinen Punkt verstanden. - 06:37, 3. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Also ich finde es okay jetzt da es weiß ist. Die braunen Flecken stören mich nicht^^ 17:58, 7. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :Zunächst einmal besten Dank für die Einführung in Genetik :) Wie man vielleicht anhand meiner vorherigen Farbwahl bemerkt haben könnte, verstehe ich nichts von Genetik und lasse mich bei meiner Tätigkeit meist von Schönheit und Extravaganz leiten.. in diesem Fall sicherlich von Letzterem. Da ich an der ein oder anderen Ecke aufgeschnappt habe, dass die Erins kaum einem gentischen Prinzip folgen, sowohl was Vererbung als auch Farbwahl betrifft sehe ich allgemein allerdings auch keinen tieferen Sinn darin mich für das CA-Projekt mit Genetik zu befassen. Dies nur zur Erklärung meinerseits. Nun, ich werde dir bei deinem Wunsch auf Schwarz ein Stück entgegenkommen. Die Farbe entspricht nun wohl einem Dunkelbraun. Bitte verstehe mich, ich kann deinen Standpunkt durchaus nachvollziehen. Was ich allerdings nicht nachvollziehen kann, ist dass eine Annahme deinerseits (ich möchte hier nochmal betonen, dass ich diese Annahme nachvollziehen kann und unter anderen Umständen möglicherweise deinen Standpunkt vertreten würde, ich denke es ist hier eine Prinzipsache) zu einer ''Dagegen-Bewertung führt, der ich mich nicht entziehen kann. Wenn ihr grundsätzlich voraussetzen wollt, dass sich bei Katzen, deren Beschreibungen in der CA-Darstellung einen gewissen Spielraum bieten, immer an dem Namen orientiert werden muss, solltet ihr das in die CA-Regel mit integrieren. Meiner Meinung nach können wir nicht nachvollziehen aus welchem Grund ihre Mutter sie nach einem Storch benannt hat. Möglicherweise hat sie einen gesehen, der sie dazu veranlasst hat sie so zu nennen, weil sie als Neugeborenes eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit aufgewiesen hat... Oder vielleicht fand sie auch allgemein nur, dass ihre Tochter aussah wie ein Storch.. Was wir nicht wissen, welchen Storch sie im Sinne hatte. Möglicherweise ein Schwarzstorch - in diesem Fall wäre sogar noch eine andere Darstellungsweise möglich. Oder vielleicht hat sie mal ein Storchenjunges gesehen.. Wer weiß? Was ich sagen will, ist dass ich finde, dass eine Annahme - und nichts anderes ist deine Aussage in diesem Fall - nie die Möglichkeit zu deinem Dagegen-Voting haben sollte. Und wenn ihr - also die Leiterinnen unseres Projektes - euch zusammenschließt und das entscheidet wie ich es oben formuliert habe, dann werde ich deinem Gesuch nachgeben und auch das letzte bisschen Braunton aus ihr tilgen. Sofern du dich entscheiden solltest, dass du mit meinem derzeitigen Kompromiss leben kannst, sollte finde ich trotzdem über die Möglichkeit einer solchen Regel nachgedacht werden. LG'' *'Geändert' - 18:00, 7. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Bin immer noch dafür, wie gesagt mich stört es nicht das Storchi jetzt braun ist, ich mochte nur dieses Creme als Grundfarbe nicht wirklich^^; 13:32, 14. Nov. 2016 (UTC) 17:56, 14. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Langer Text, mäh..:'D Wobei ich Tosey in diesem Fall auch recht geben würde, aber emotional gesehen eher Aki zustimme.. Naja, auch egal - hier meine Bewertung: Ich finde ihn in weiß sehr awesome und beige war da ehrlich gesagt auch nicht so meins:P - 03:28, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Henry ~ Redone Datei:Henry.byTopas.png Tadaa :) Da hätten wir einen Henry, der plötzlich in den Farbeimer gefallen ist :'D 19:58, 2. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Uh Regenbogeeeen! Könntest du sein Körpershading noch ein wenig kräftiger machen? 18:55, 3. Nov. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Aber sicher :D 17:23, 7. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Jetz isser fein :D 17:59, 7. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Fast schon schade, dass Herny wohl einer der Katzen ist, die man am ehesten vergisst xD 17:57, 14. Nov. 2016 (UTC) So viele Farben ^_° - 03:29, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Whisper ~ Redone Datei:SolsDad.byTopas.png So, diesmal ohne Fragezeichen, dafür mit Namen und Beschreibung :p Danke nochmal Mew für deine Hilfe :) 18:07, 13. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Könntest du das Shading an Brust und Kopfunterseite einen kleinen Ticken verstärken? Die Felltextur sieht übrigens gut aus :3 17:58, 14. Nov. 2016 (UTC)